Payback
by HeRa2504
Summary: Post-ep to 6x21 "Black Hearts" - Jane finally snaps when he sees Lisbon kissing Pike right in front of his face. This whole scene always bugged me, I think Jane should have done something right then and there. Mind the rating - this is pure sex, don t like it, don t read it.
1. Chapter 1

**PAYBACK**

A/N: WARNING! This story contains mainly of sex, if you don`t like that, don`t read.

I know I should be finishing "Breaking Free" and I am working on that as well, but this story has haunted me for days and I needed to write it down. I know that it is not very plausible but what can I do. It keeps playing in mind. It is set post 6x21 "Black Hearts".

Let me know if you want me to continue, I have a second chapter on my mind.

"_We make a good team sometimes." _

"_Yeah, we do."_

"_You`re heading out?"_

"_Yeah. I – I`ll see you tomorrow?"_

"_I`ll be here. Good night."_

Jane watched Lisbon walk away and suddenly was overcome by anger. Red-hot anger flaring inside him. So she really wanted to go on like this? Kissing this bastard right in front of his face? She couldn`t be that oblivious to his feelings, dammit! What the hell was she thinking? He deserved better than that! Abbott was right, he couldn`t let that go on any longer. With sudden determination he threw his book onto his couch and got up, calling after her.

"Lisbon! Wait!"

She had just stepped into the elevator and looked at him in surprise, holding the doors open. Jane slid inside, letting the doors close behind him and then immediately pressed the stop button. Lisbon frowned at him.

"Jane, what are you doing?"

He wasn`t in the mood for talking anymore. He had enough of her behavior and if she really thought it didn`t bother him to see her with another man, didn`t make him jealous to his bones, he would show her just how wrong she was in this regard. He had been patient, trying to give her the space she needed, trusting that eventually she would make the right decision. But now things had definitely gone too far and he would stake his claim on her. She was his.

Instead of answering her question Jane pushed her back into the wall, pinning her hands next to her head and pressed his whole body into her. He took a moment to look into her stunning green eyes, wide in shock at his unexpected attack. He let her see the pure lust and desire in his own eyes and watched with satisfaction as her pupils dilated until they were almost completely black. When she licked her lips Jane let out a low growl and pressed his mouth onto hers in a hungry kiss.

Lisbon didn`t fight him for a second. When he ran his tongue over her luscious lips, demanding entrance, she opened her mouth willingly for his intrusion. Jane greedily sucked in her taste, exploring every crevice of her mouth, devouring her completely. He was hard as soon as her delicious taste registered on his mind and he ground his erection into her stomach, making her moan into his kiss.

Jane released one of Lisbon`s hands to grope her breast through her blouse. He didn`t care about being gentle, kneading it roughly, pinching her nipple through the layers of her clothing. Lisbon didn`t seem to mind, her free hand wandering into his hair, trying to push him closer still. He let go of her other hand and yanked the blouse out of her pants, unbuttoning it as fast as he could. He broke the kiss, wandering to her ear and down her neck, placing hot open-mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach.

Lisbon threw her head back to give him better access, her hands tightly wrapped around his neck, crushing him to her. His hands and lips on her body felt heavenly, she wanted more, more, anything he would give. When he pushed down one cup of her bra, sucking her nipple into his hot wet mouth while teasing the other one between his thumb and forefinger, she let out a cry of ecstasy, her hips jerking forward involuntarily. His name fell from her lips, a whimpered plea "Jane".

He stopped in his ministrations, straightening, looking down into her beautiful flushed face and had to struggle not to come into his pants right there. She was so gorgeous, she simply took his breath away. He willed his hands to stay still and whispered her name in a low husky voice "Teresa". She opened her eyes and holding her gaze he slowly, carefully opened her pants, letting them slide down her legs.

Lisbon`s breathing was harsh and shallow, her arousal almost painful. She`d never wanted any man as much as she wanted Jane right now. When he pushed his hands below the waistband of her panties, shoving them down and delicately grazing her ass in the process, she dug her nails into his biceps to ground herself. Wrapping one hand around her waist Jane put the other one on her stomach, slowly sliding it down to where she wanted him most. Never leaving her eyes his slid his hand between her legs, his fingers sliding through her drenched folds. Lisbon shivered violently, her eyes closing in pure bliss.

"Teresa, look at me." Jane`s voice was strained, demanding and Lisbon`s eyes snapped open immediately again. The look on his face almost scared her a little – his eyes were dark pools of lust, hard, the fire in them so intense, she thought he might burn her. He brought his face close to hers, brushing her lips, just a short touch before pulling away again. And then without warning he pushed three of his fingers inside of her. She cried out, knees buckling, but Jane held her tight, keeping her upright.

He attacked her in earnest, his head dipping to latch onto her breasts again, filling his mouth with them. He sucked and licked on her nipples, dragging his teeth over them while at the same time fucking her hard and fast with his fingers. Lisbon was totally lost in the sensations he evoked in her, never had anything felt this good in her life. She was so close, she knew it wouldn`t take long for what would certainly be a killer orgasm to take over her body.

Jane couldn`t believe how wet she was, her juices running out of her, over his hand, making squishy sounds every time he pushed his fingers back into her. It made him crazy with want, his whole body pulsing in painful arousal. She was tight, his fingers stretching her and just imagining how it would feel to push his cock into her made him want to come. But this was about her. He wanted to make her come like mad, wanted to make her see that it was him she belonged to.

He curled his fingers, changing the angle and now brushed her clitoris every time he pushed in and out. He felt the tremors inside of her and bit down on one of her nipples, hard. Lisbon screamed, her whole body going rigid in his arms, arching her back, her walls clenching around his fingers. He kept on fucking her, prolonging her release until he felt her go limp. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, pulling her pants and panties up again. Lisbon`s head rested on his shoulder, breathing heavily. He grabbed her chin softly, tilting her head back and kissed her long and deep.

Pulling away, Jane looked into her face. She was relaxed, a small smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. It made his heart clench in longing. He kissed her again, soft and sweet, pouring all his emotions into it. Then he stepped away from her and pressed the stop button again. The doors opened on their floor and he stepped out. His anger was gone, instead he felt sadness creeping up inside him. He looked at her.

"I love you, Teresa."

The doors began to close again and neither of them made any attempt to stop them. Jane turned around and walked away, Lisbon staring after him, confusion written on her face.

Jane was sitting in one of the visitor`s rooms, absentmindedly playing with his wedding band. He felt like crying. What the hell had he been thinking, pulling a stunt like this on Lisbon? She would hate him now, going to D.C. with this stupid bastard and he would never see her again. _Great job, Patrick_ _Jane, very well done._ His eyes focused on his ring and without thinking further about it, he pulled it off, stuffing it in his pocket, a little disgusted with himself. _Should have done that a lot earlier_, he mused.

The door opened and he looked up, ready to snap at whoever dared to disturb him in his self-pity. To say he was surprised to see Lisbon standing there would be an understatement. His heart started pounding like mad, he didn`t know whether he was relieved or scared that she had come after him. She didn`t say anything, just looked calmly down on him.

"What are you doing here, Lisbon?" he finally asked, his voice sounding defeated, awaiting the storm of her anger that would be upon him any second.

"You didn`t think I would let you get away with something like this, did you?"

No, of course, she wouldn`t. He sighed, struggling for words that might save his ass.

"Look, I – I`m sorry, okay? I was – I thought –" He looked at her helplessly, not knowing what to say. "I`m sorry." He looked down, his hands buried in his hair, ashamed.

Lisbon stepped over to where he was sitting. He didn`t look up until she said his name. "Jane." Her tone was soft, comforting, not what he`d been expecting. He lowered his hands and dared to look into her face. What he saw there gave him a spark of hope.

She reached out and stroked his hair, running her hand down his face to cup his cheek. Then she moved forward, sliding onto his lap in one fluid motion. Holding his face between her hands she kissed him, slow and gentle at first, but growing deeper by the second. His arms came up to wrap around her, crushing her tiny body to his, lost in the feeling of her soft mouth on his.

As soon as the elevator doors had closed again, Lisbon had pressed the stop button again, needing some time to compose herself. She had buttoned her blouse with shaking fingers, still feeling the effects of the mind-blowing orgasm Jane had given her. Her mind struggled to process everything that had happened in the past couple of minutes. And although a part of her wanted to kick his ass, his words kept repeating themselves over and over in her mind. "I love you, Teresa." She knew it was true, Jane would never say something like that if he wasn`t deadly serious about it. A slow smile spread on her face.

She`d wanted to torture him a little, make him pay for leaving her like that, but seeing the pain on his face she couldn`t do it. He had suffered enough already and she was keenly aware that she had a lot to do with it. No, it was time that they came clean with their feelings for each other, no more excuses. She knew what she wanted – and as it seemed he wanted just the same. What more could they ask for?

Breaking the kiss, she looked into his eyes, now shining with happiness. "I love you, too, Patrick." The smile that appeared on his face was bright enough to light her entire world. Smiling back she whispered against his lips "But you`re a hopeless jerk." He chuckled, pressing his lips to hers and sinking back against the pillows.

While their kiss grew more and more passionate, their hands started roaming each other`s bodies. Lisbon tugged his shirt out of his pants and slid her hands up his torso, eliciting a deep moan from him when she grazed her hands over his sensitive nipples. Jane`s hands landed on her luscious behind, pressing her against his already straining erection. Lisbon opened his shirt, caressing his chest. She slid off his lap to kneel between his legs, looking up at him seductively.

"My turn" she whispered.

Pushing his shirt out of the way, Lisbon started to trail wet kisses down Jane`s chest and stomach, licking and nipping everywhere. When she put her mouth over his tiny nipple, teasing the other one with her fingernails, Jane bucked against her, his hands gripping the couch desperately. His deep moan made her shiver with lust, wetness pooling between her legs. Her mouth wandered further south, playing with his belly button, while her hands were busy opening his pants and sliding them down his legs.

Sitting back on her heels, Lisbon eyed what was in front of her, licking her lips. Jane still had his boxers on, looking quite impressive. Carefully she lifted the hem and pulled them down, her eyes going round as his erection sprang free. Jane watched mesmerized as she wrapped her small hand around his thick shaft, not quite able to span it completely. She slowly slid her hand up and down a few times, squeezing, her other hand splayed across his tummy, scratching ever so lightly. Looking up into his face she bowed forward, stuck out her tongue and lasciviously licked him from root to tip before opening her mouth and swallowing him as deep as she could.

For a moment, Lisbon closed her eyes, savoring his taste and feel on her tongue. He was huge, far bigger than anyone she had before and her core thumped in anticipation of having him inside her. But right now she wanted to drive him crazy, wanted to make him come in her mouth. Looking up at Jane she knew it wouldn`t take much. His face was a mask of ecstasy, sweat running down his temples, eyes screwed shut tightly. He clutched the couch cushions in a death grip.

She moved her head up and down a few times, slowly, torturing, squeezing the base of his shaft rhythmically. She knew he was holding back, but she wanted him to lose his precious control. Releasing his cock from her mouth, Lisbon raised her head, waiting. Jane`s eyes opened immediately, begging her to continue. Raking her nails over his chest, she kissed the tip of his cock.

"I want you to watch me, Patrick. Put your hands on my head. Don`t hold back. Show me what you like. Please."

Jane released a shuddering breath and did as she asked, fisting his hands in her wonderful long dark hair.

"Just let go" Lisbon whispered before she took him in her mouth again. She started sucking him in earnest and Jane couldn`t help but thrusting up into her mouth, forcing his cock deeper into her throat every time. She didn`t seem to mind, moaning in pleasure around him, her looks spurring him on, daring him to do this right. Lisbon brought one hand down to caress his balls and Jane was lost. Shouting he pumped his cock into her mouth vigorously, his come splashing her throat in voluminous spurts. She pulled back a little so she could taste him on her tongue, swallowing every drop of him eagerly.

When he was spent, she gently let him slip from her mouth, pulling his pants and boxers back up. She climbed onto his lap again and snuggled up against him, her head resting on his chest. They sat like this for some minutes, Jane stroking her hair lovingly. God, how he loved this amazing woman. He felt sleepy and relaxed but figured that Lisbon wouldn`t be too pleased if anyone found them like this in the morning. He summoned up his energy, lifting Lisbon from his lap who was already half asleep. She looked at him questioningly.

Jane stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, let`s get out of here, before someone finds us."

Looking around the room Lisbon blushed. She had totally forgotten where they were. How embarrassing. Taking Jane`s hand she followed him out of the room and to the elevators.

**To be continued…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**PAYBACK – Part 2**

A/N: So, here it is. This one is – well, it`s SMUT. But that`s what you asked for, so don`t complain. I warned you. For those who are still here – ENJOY!

Reviews are always welcome! They make my day.

Jane and Lisbon stepped out of the elevator arm in arm, smiling at each other. Neither of them had expected the evening to pan out like this, but both of them were relieved and happy that their feelings for each other were finally out in the open.

"Oh, hey, Teresa, there you are."

A voice startled them out of their happy little bubble. Looking up, Lisbon froze on the spot. Oh, damn. She had totally forgotten about Marcus who said he`d be waiting for her downstairs. Obviously that`s what he had done.

Pike looked at the couple in front of him, a deep frown appearing on his face. What the hell? He`d been waiting, assuming that Teresa had finally found the courage to confront Jane, telling him she would leave. He figured there were some things they had to talk about and didn`t think any of it when she didn`t show up for some time. But what he was seeing now, he didn`t like at all.

"Teresa, what`s going on here?"

Pike took a step closer, studying her face, deliberately not paying any attention to Jane, who stared at him with an arrogant look on his face.

"Marcus, I – we –" Lisbon struggled for words, not knowing how to explain what had just happened between her and Jane to the man in front of her. She blushed a little thinking about what they had done.

"Did you sleep with him? Wow, that`s – I can`t believe you! Not even an hour ago you told me you would come do D.C. with me and then what? You just turn around and screw this, this – arrogant son of a bitch? You can`t be serious!"

Lisbon cringed at his words, quickly glancing at Jane. He didn`t say anything, just kept on staring Pike down, the grip on her waist tightening. She knew him well enough to recognize that he was about to explode. She should better do something to ease the situation before it got totally out of hand. She took a deep breath, stepping forward a little.

"Look, Marcus, I`m sorry. I didn`t mean for things to happen like this, but let`s be honest here. You always knew that I had feelings for Jane, that he was the reason why I delayed my decision for so long. You know as well as I do that our relationship – whatever it was – was never about love."

"So what is it that you are expecting of me now, Teresa? To turn around and forget about the past weeks?"

"Yes, Marcus, that`s exactly what I expect. Because I will do the same. I`m sorry for creating this mess, for hurting both of you. It was a terrible mistake. But I know for sure that my place is here. With Jane."

Pike stared at her, then at Jane. Of course, he had known that he would never stand a chance against him once he decided to make a move on Lisbon. That`s why he`d tried to get her away from him as fast as he could. God, how he hated that arrogant bastard! He wanted to wipe that smug expression from his face, kick his ass, but he knew it wouldn`t change anything. So, without saying another word, he turned around and left the building.

Slowly, Lisbon turned around to face Jane. He`d been about to snap, only keeping his iron self-control for Lisbon`s sake. As soon as Pike had left, the tension left his body. He had shoved his hands into his pockets, looking down at his shoes.

"Patrick?" Lisbon asked tentatively.

"You wanted to go with him?" Hearing that she had actually made a decision against him – them – hurt. Badly. He hadn`t expected that. And it made him angry again.

"No, I didn`t. Patrick, I –" Lisbon started, but Jane looked up at her sharply, holding a hand up to silence her.

"Don`t lie to me, Teresa! You`re not any good at it."

"I am NOT lying!" She wanted to say more, but Jane came up to her, grabbing her wrist. "Let`s not have this conversation here" he said, pulling her with him out of the building, heading towards his Airstream that was parked in a far corner of the FBI`s parking lot.

Opening the door, Jane let Lisbon get in first, securely locking it behind him again. They both stared at each other for some moments. Finally, Jane spoke up.

"Care to explain to me why you wanted to go with him when – as you said – your relationship with him was never about love?"

Lisbon stared at the floor, not knowing how to explain something to Jane that she hardly understood herself. Looking back, she didn`t know how things could have gone so completely out of hand over the past few weeks, she didn`t recognize herself anymore. A part of her was angry, too, she wanted to tell Jane that he had no right accusing her – but the bigger part of her knew that she had screwed up big time, that she was responsible for this mess and that she owed him an explanation.

Sighing, she looked up at him.

"I never WANTED to leave. I made this decision earlier because this case – what we have done – it just made me think that things would never change. That it would always be like this between us. Working together, but not more. I couldn`t stand the thought of it anymore. I WANT this, Patrick" she made a gesture indicating both of them "I want US. And thinking I could never have it hurt so much. I just wanted to get away and Marcus` offer was a convenient solution. It wasn`t about him. Please, believe me. I love you, I always have."

Her eyes were pleading with him to understand and in a way, he did. It didn`t diminish his anger, though. Stepping closer to her, Jane stroked her hair, his thumb caressing her cheek, before gripping her chin. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I believe you" he said. "But you do understand that I have to punish you for messing with my feelings like that, don`t you?"

The sound of his voice and the look on his face was enough to get her wet in an instant. Nodding almost imperceptibly, she breathed out "Yeah, I do."

Jane led her into the small bedroom in the back of the Airstream, leaning against the door, arms crossed in front of him. His gaze wandered up and down her body, taking in her beauty. Yes, he was mad at her and yes, he did want to punish her – but he was more than just grateful that she was here with him now and that she was willing to cross this line with him. His eyes black as coal he looked at her.

"Undress."

His tone was authoritative, turning Lisbon on so much it was almost a little embarrassing, her whole body thrumming in anticipation. Trust Jane to know exactly what buttons to push to send her into a sexual frenzy. Just thinking about what he might do to her made her gush more wetness into her already soaked panties. She was so game. She had wanted him for an eternity and would let him do close to anything. And right now she wanted to turn him on just as much as he did her.

Raising her chin, Lisbon fixed her eyes on his, fire dancing in them like a flame. She let her jacket slide down her arms, tossing it on the floor. A small smile tugged on the corner of Jane`s mouth. God, how he loved that woman. Slowly, she began unbuttoning her blouse, sliding out of it, then reached behind her back to unfasten her bra. It landed on the floor as well.

Seeing her standing in front of him naked from the waist up, the smile vanished from Jane`s face, replaced by a look of pure hunger. The blood rushed to his groin, making his cock throb with arousal. His fingers itched to touch her, but he wanted to savour this and so he didn`t make a move. Lisbon immediately noticed the impressive bulge in his pants. She winked at him, a smug expression on her face.

"Go on." His voice was a low growl.

Lisbon opened the button on her pants, sliding the zipper down. Turning around she presented Jane her well-shaped behind, waggling her hips, teasing him. He groaned. Kicking off her shoes, Lisbon slowly pushed the pants down her legs, bending down lasciviously to step out of them, sliding off her socks in the process. Straightening, she turned to face Jane again, the only piece of clothing left a skimpy pair of lacy panties.

Jane had had enough of watching and stepped over to stand right in front of Lisbon, their bodies almost touching. He bowed down for a passionate kiss, one hand placed on the back of her head, the other one slipping beneath her panties, kneading her fleshy cheeks. Lisbon`s hands fisted in his shirt, pulling him as close as possible. They kissed open-mouthed, greedy, for minutes, until neither of them could breathe anymore.

Panting heavily, Jane took a step backwards again, his cock pulsing and twitching in his pants. He needed her badly, now.

"Get on the bed. On your hands and knees."

Lisbon`s eyes went round as saucers at his request, but she did as he asked, crawling onto the bed, stretching her body like a cat. She felt him move behind her, her heartbeat going crazy. Jane had shed his jacket and shoes. He let his hands move up and down her spine, fascinated at the vision of his large hands on her small back. She felt so good, he wanted to bury himself inside her and never come out again.

Hooking his thumbs into her panties, he dragged them down and off her legs, carelessly tossing them somewhere over his shoulder. He stared at her exposed flesh, glistening with her wetness, licking his lips. He would have loved to taste her right now, but reminded himself that this was about punishment. There would be enough time for that later.

One hand slid up her back again, resting between her shoulder blades to keep her down. With the other, Jane grabbed her ass, kneading it roughly. Lisbon moaned, trying to push back against him, but his grip on her was unrelenting. And then he slapped her. Lisbon`s eyes flew open, crying out in surprise. She looked at him over her shoulder just in time to see his hand come down again. The sound of his hand hitting her bare backside and the slight pain set her body on fire. Her nipples were tight little peeks brushing the sheets, her pussy wet and swollen, begging to be fucked. Another slap made her bury her face in the sheets, sobbing with lust.

Jane watched her reaction closely, ready to stop immediately if she showed any sign of being uncomfortable. But as it seemed, Lisbon seemed to like his spanking just fine. He really couldn`t wait any longer and hastily opened his pants, shoving them down just enough to free his rock-hard erection. He didn`t think he ever was this hard before in his life, ready to give his woman the fuck of her life.

Slapping her pink little cheek one more time, he gripped her waist with both hands and pushed his cock inside of her forcefully, burying himself deep down up to his balls. Lisbon screamed, pushing back against him, and the mind-blowing sensation of her hot wet channel hugging him tightly almost made him come on the spot. Jane took some deep breaths to compose himself.

Lisbon felt close to fainting. She`d known he was anything but small from her blow-job earlier this evening, but having him stuffed inside her, stretching her to her limits, was almost too much to bear. No man has ever been this deep before, nor had anyone ever dared to touch her like Jane had done. He made her feel owned, possessed, and she reveled in the feeling. She needed him to fuck her – good and long and hard.

Jane felt Lisbon wriggle her sweet little butt impatiently and tightened the grip on her waist to hold her still. "Jane, please…" Her voice was breathless, begging him and he couldn`t hold back any longer. He pulled out of her almost all the way, only to push back in as hard as he could, slamming against her cervix and making her cry out in pleasure. He kept taking her with deep, hard strokes, pulling her back into him every time he slammed inside.

His rhythm made her delirious, her whole body tingling, poised on the verge of orgasm, but not quite there. She wanted to come so badly, whimpering in lust and frustration, not able to do anything but let Jane take her as he pleased. Sensing her restlessness, Jane slid one hand to her front, sneaking between her legs. Pushing down on her clit it only took some more strokes to send Lisbon over the edge, screaming his name.

Jane bit his own lip, trying to resist the pull of her body, not wanting this to end already. He kept fucking her through her orgasm, dragging it out endlessly, her walls squeezing him like a fist. Sweat was running down his face, but he didn`t falter in his rhythm. Sliding his hands up her body, he cupped her breasts, pulling her upright. Lisbon turned her head and he bowed down to kiss her languidly.

Suddenly in the need for skin to skin contact, Jane ripped open his shirt, shrugging out of it. His hands wandered to her breasts again, teasing her nipples, his mouth nipping on her neck and shoulder. Lisbon tilted her head back to give him better access, her small hands wrapping around his biceps. He was much stronger than she had expected him to be, his body sleek and muscular, so much bigger than she was. It felt wonderful.

Jane`s need grew unbearable and he began to pick up speed, soon pounding into her full force, the wet slapping sounds of sex filling the room, driving them crazy. He kept on pinching and rolling her nipples, making Lisbon moan in blissful pleasure, her nails digging into his flesh. His cock twitched inside of her, painfully hard, he wanted to come so badly. He lowered his head to bite into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, thus sending Lisbon straight into another powerful orgasm, her walls clutching him in a death grip.

This time, Jane didn`t fight his own release, wave after wave crashing over him. His semen shot out of him in violent spurts, bathing Lisbon`s insides with his essence, triggering another climax from her. He clutched her to his body, his face buried in her hair, while his orgasm went on and on. When he was finally spent, he felt exhausted, sinking down onto the bed, taking Lisbon with him. They lay like this for some time, her back pressed against his chest, his cock still buried inside of her, trying to catch their breaths.

When she felt she could move again, Lisbon rolled over to face Jane. His cock slipped out of her, his come running down her legs. She loved the feeling of it. He smiled at her, his arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her close. "I love you" he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, too."

They fell asleep like this, safe and content in each other`s arms. They knew they still had some things to talk about, issues that needed to be addressed, but they also knew that their love was stronger than anything and that they would make it work. From now on, there would be no more loneliness, they were in this together. For life.

**THE END**

_Let me say one more thing to the confrontation between Jane and Pike. I know it`s not very likely that Jane wouldn`t say a word and I really hope he will give Pike a piece of his mind in "Nothing but Blue Skies". He`s been way too nice to this jerk during the whole time. But you see, this is exactly the point. I absolutely cannot imagine what this scene will be like between them and so I didn`t try to come up with something that might happen. But I am very much looking forward to see it._


End file.
